Harry Potter and the Ring of Truth
by Elphiey
Summary: Harry is into his 6th year at hogarts and thinks he is all ready for You Know Who. Ladora, a new girl at school knows he is wrong and will try to help him see the truth, help him hear The Ring Of Truth.
1. Going to the train

Harry Potter and The Ring of Truth  
  
By TheGrinch  
  
This is all my Ideas and I own it  
  
Introduction  
  
Harry sits by his bedroom window trying to read Hogwarts a History. Hermiony sent it. When Aunt Petunia yells up the stairs, " Harry Potter, get down stairs this instant. Poor Dudlys been waiting an hour for his breakfast." Groaning Harry gets out of bed and goes down stairs to make breakfast.  
Harry mumbling under his breath how he hates this place and how he hates his live (and he has a reason to, he lost Sirius) goes to the fringe and gets out the eggs, milk, and the jam. Uncle Vernon walks over to harry as Harry is scrambling the eggs to put in a skillet and says " All your life we took care of you and now you say about how you hate your life and this place! You're an ungrateful git! Say sorry this instant" As Uncle Vernon says that Dudly grins and sticks his tong out. " I am sorry, " Harry says in a tone of voice that tells he is lying.  
  
Chapter 1  
2 days later.  
  
"I cant wait for tomorrow, that's the day I go to hogwarts, "harry said to hedgwig " I Remember how I went to gringots and saw that door got me involved in all of this. Got me even more involved with Voldemort. That's the door that held the Sorserors Stone. That and my curiosity. Well at least I will be back at hogwarts tomorrow." And with a big yawn he fell to sleep.  
(The next morning)"Harry Potter, wake up. Uncle Vernon is ready to take you to that terrible place, well at least you will be gone the rest of the year." said Aunt Pitunia. "Im coming!" said Harry with the first smile he had all year, " I have all my stuff packed up." In a second Harry was down the stairs and out the door.  
  
(At the train station)"Harry, here is your stop. So GET OUT!" said Uncle Vernon. " Okay. I will be out of your hair for a year in a few minutes so what's a couple of seconds" Harry mumbles as he got out of the car. Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut and drove away.  
As Harry was walking to platform 9 and 3\4 he ran into hermioney and Ron. " Hay Ron, Hermiony wait," said harry. "Oh Harry sorry we didn't see you there! I am so glad you yelled," said hermiony as she hugged Harry. " Were glad to see you and all harry but if we don't get going we will mss the train! We are all ready late and all," said Ron as he ran to and through platform 9 and 3\4.Harry and Hermiony followed just in time. The platform closed a minute later. 


	2. On the train

Chapter 2  
On the train  
  
"Harry," Hermiony said, "can you believe how many people reported that they saw you now who! At least 3 people reported seeing him in different places at the same time! They are all liers!" (that started an argument) " Well hermiony. How do you know none of them where telling the truth. One of them, I think she was called Ladora Ekaton Described him perfectly. She even said she herd him say how now it would not be safe to go to hogwarts scence Dumbledor is here! I believe her." " Okay you two, lets talk about the teachers instead, you cant get in fights about them. Okay?" said ron. "Okay," said hermiony and harry. "Can you believe it! My big brother Charlie is the new magical creachers teacher!! Also isnt it neat how Tonks will be the new Dada teacher. I wonder whats wrong with her? There is always something wrong with the DADA teachers. And right as ron said whats wrong with Tonks tonks walked over with a new girl. " would you all mind if she sits here?" said tonks. "Of corse we wouldn't" said Ron. This girl had her hair up in a ponytail though her hair would be down to her sholders. She had robbinegg blue eyes. Dirty blond hair. She was tall and skinny. Under her arm was a book. It was the moor child. She had a ivory collored shirt on and dark brown and red stripped pants.  
"HI," said Harry "This is Ron, Hermiony and I am harry Potter. " Really!! I hoped I would meet you. My name is Ladora Ekaton." Said the blond haired girl. " No way! " said ron, " you look like you wouldn't lie about something as big as you know who!!" Furious Ladora said " I did NOT lie. I can not believe YOU thought so! Your Harrys friend ! And you don't even believe me!" "Calm down" said hermiony, "it is just that so many people have been lieng about that stuff." "Sorry, you are right its just that people think I told the press so I could be famos,but I never told them. They found out on their own." " we under stand" said Harry. "come and sit down" After harrysaid that she sat down next to Harry and opened her book. 


	3. What is she like?

Chapter 3  
What is She like?  
  
"What are you reading?" asked Ron. " I am reading the moorchild. Though I am almost done with it." Said Ladora " What do you guys love to do? I love to draw, read, play quidich and write poems." " I play keeper in quidich and I love to play chess." Said Ron. " I love to learn and read,'' said Hermiony. " I love to play quidich, I play the seeker. I love to read plays." Said harry. "REALLY" said Ron, " I never new THAT!" "I know ron I do keep some things to my self" said Harry.  
"What classes do you have," asked Hermione. " I have 2 harbology, 1 potions 2 magical creatures and that is it! At least besids after school things." "Cool "said ron I"I have the same classes!" I have 2 potions first then I have 2 magical creatures, then I have 1 harbology and last 2 defence against the dark arts." "Really!" said ladora, " I have all the same exsept I have 1 magical creature and the I have the predictions class, you know the one where you try to tell the future." "Creapy," said ron "You two have the same classes exasept one! You two must be trieng for thr same thing!" "Oh my" said Hermione " We are olmost at the school. We better get into our uniforms." "See you later hermione Harry and Ron" said Ladora. As she left the that part of the train to change.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I am not shure but do you think she should do pranks in the twins name. Of corse she would get permishion but would that be a good idea? R&R 


	4. Houses, Houses which houses?

Chapter 4  
Off the train  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Ladora. "We are going to the great hall to get sorted into houses," said Hagrid who was doing quite well on his English. With a worried look on Ladoras face she went into the school to be sorted.  
" Is this the great hall?" Ladora asked a prefect who was exscorting the new years. "Yes it is. Now you will be sorted into your houses," said the prefect with no athusiasm. All around Ladora the first years where shaking from fright. " I wonder who will be going first," said a first year name Alfred. " I do too," Said A Prefect. Right after the prefect said that Dumbledor said with great cheeriness in his voice, " "welcome first years. I hope you enjoyed your trip. You all look very frightened. Well naby after the first person all of you will be less scared. Now lets get started. Ladora Ekaton, please come up hear to be sorted" Ladora was frightened out of her wits and could tell the first years where to so she went up as calm as a butterfly and sat down with great ease. This seemed to calm down the rest of the first years. (Behind Ladora Charlie places the hat on her head and whispers, "Don't be afraid, It is just a hat" That calmed Ladora down even more until she heard the hat say "Ahh, so this is Ladora. Should you be in Hufflepuff, no you wouldn't fit in there. How about Ravenclaw? No you wouldn't want to always act smart. Now how about Slitherin" and right after the hat said that it said " NO no no you wouldn't have any chance there. Ah you will be in GRIFFINDOR," the hat said with delight. The Grifindor table broke out with cheers. Ladora happily went over and sat next to Harry and Hermione who greeted her happily. This went on with every first year. "So when are we going to be able to put are stuff away?" asked Ladora. "Any time you want to," said Ron," I am going up now to do that, do you want to come along?" "Shure, I would love to." Said Ladora as they went up to the Griffindor floor.  
  
So how was it so far? R&R 


	5. Moving in

Chapter 5  
In Griffindor's Area  
  
"So this is where the Griffindor floor is! It sure is big," thought Ladora.  
  
"Your bed is up there. You will find every thing of yours is by a bed. That bed is yours," said Ron in a nervous voice. "Thanks Ron,'' said Ladora as she walked up the stairs to get settled in. "Where is my bed," Ladora mumbled to herself " Ah there it is, I better unpack." She took her seven uniforms, (they all were put on her bed) and put them in a dark brown dresser that she had for her own. It was about the size of a garbage can that was square. Then she went and put her falcon by the windowsill next to her bed. " Hi," said Ginny Weasly. "So you will be next to my bed. Hi, my name is Ginny Weasly." "Oh," said Ladora, " You are Ron's sister. My name is Ladora.'' Then they didn't talk as they unpacked. Ladora opened her trunk and took out her hygiene stuff, brushes that kind of stuff. She then took out an old- looking chest the size of a tissue box. That is where she kept her special small things. She put that on top of her dresser. She also took out a box that held her jewelry. She put that on the windowsill. She took out a box the size of a tissue box that held makeup that she used and sold to girls. She only sold what she didn't use. By now all the girls were unpacking. She also took out a music box that was silver and looked like a merry-go-round. It had four horses that went up and down. There were long mirrors that reflected the horses so that it looked like there were eight horses. It played "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong. She put that on the windowsill. She had all her school stuff in the trunk. She also had all her books and photo albums in the trunk. " All done already!" said Ginny. "Yep, so where do I go now. To the common room?" asked Ladora. "Yes you can and if I where you I would but only after you feed your bird," said Ginny. "I agree," replied Ladora as she opened her bird's large cage. She filled its water container and gave it two handfuls of birdseed and a chicken leg that she saved from dinner. Her bird's name was Abby. The bird was a small one. A little bigger that Ron's. Then she walked down to the common room to talk with Ron and Harry, who had finished a long time ago. 


	6. Author Note

I just wanted to say I wont write untill you review.  
  
TheGrinch  
  
(((((((((((( 


	7. Chapter7

Harry Potter and the Ring of Truth  
  
Thank you for reviewing. I am a slow writer so bear with me. I also spell  
badly. I AM SORRY! I will try my best.  
  
In the common room  
  
"Oh, hi Ladora. You finished un-packing!" said Harry.  
  
"Come, sit down" said Ron pointing to a pine tree green fainting couch.  
  
As ladora walked over to the chair she said to Ron,"So, how is your brother doing? You know with the burn from that dragon. Burns can be a big problem."  
  
"How did YOU know about that!" said Ron. "No one wrote about that? You snoop!"  
  
"RON!" said harry in a surprised voice. "Why did you say that!  
  
"I KNOW your brother Ron, that's how. I am sorry I brought it up. I was just worried." Said Ladora, taken back.  
  
There was an aquward moment of silence then ron said "Sorry, I am just worried to. He is doing better though. His burns decreased greatly... Now he just has to stay off his feet and rest. My parents are visiting him right now."  
  
"Oh, well if you write to him tell him I hope he gets better... would you?" said Ladora.  
  
"Sure, said Ron. "I wouldn't mind"  
  
All of a sudden a whistlecame from outside the door and a eary voice saying, "lights out!" "Oh, look at the time!" said Ladora as she walked to the girls staircase. "I have to go to bed. Please exscuse me."  
  
"We do to, see you tomorrow," said Harry.  
  
"Night" said Ron as they walked to the boys staircase.  
  
The End  
  
I hoped you liked it 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter  
Chapter 8  
  
"Ring, ring" went the wake-up bell.  
  
"All ready!" said Ladora "I thought I would have at least a little more time to sleep! Oh well."  
  
Ladora as quickly as she could got ready to take her shower. She wanted to be ready first. After she got out of the shower she went to wait for everyone else to be ready in the common room. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.  
  
"Hi Ron," said Ladora.  
  
"Ladora, we can go down to the great hall when we are ready," said Ron.  
  
"Oh... well I guess I will be leaving now," said Ladora "this might sound rediculouse and all but... I forgot how to get there. Would you mined if I waited till you are ready and went down with you?"  
  
"Sure! We just have to wait for Harry and Hermione." Said Ron.  
  
Later  
  
"Ready!" said Harry as he came over to Ron.  
  
"Good, now all we need is Hermione who is just grabbing her stuff." Said Ron "also Ladora is coming down with us. She forgot the way."  
  
"That's good. Now I can ask her some questions,"said Harry.  
  
"Look, here comes Hermione. Now we can go," said Ron  
  
In the Great Hall  
  
"Hey look. The mail is here," said someone from hufflpuffs table.  
  
All sorts of birds where flying in. there was one black bird with siver wings. Everyone watched it as it landed in front of Ladora. Slowly seeing everyone watching her ladora took the small box that the bird was carring. She slipped it into her bag, then she gave the bird a silver pendant and wipered something to it the sent it away very quickly.  
  
"What? Havent you ever seen someone get a package! Go on, open your mail and stop looking!" said Ladora.  
  
Everyone turned away and started talking to him or herself except Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"So, who was the pasckage from?" asked Ron nervously.  
  
"It was from my guardian, okay!" said Ladora.  
  
"Sorry for wondering!"  
  
"No, it was my fault. I just get a little tuchy at times."  
  
"Okay. When class starts where do you go?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I am very busy. I and doing some stuff with you and some with Jinny. My first class is potions with you." Said Ladora.  
  
"Oh goody. I will enjoy myself SOO much," said Harry as they left the great hall. 


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 9

In the Hallway

"Ladora,"said Hermione "why are you taking classes with both us and jinni?"

"Well, said Ladora "I am just very active. I like to do lots of things. I am taking extra horbology, dada and advanced potions."

"EXTRA CLASSES! Why would you want to take extra," said Ron.

"When could you do fun stuff?" said Harry as they walked under an arch leading to the potions class in the dungeon.

"Extra classes ARE fun," said Hermione.

"Well," said Ladora "I am doing herbology on Sunday in the morning, dada on saturday nights and advanced potions along with normal potions."

"I am doing extra dada too, I will see you then too," said Harry.

"hello, what about FUN!" said ron.

"well, I am going to try out for quidich too," said Ladora "I am good at beaters"

"Good," said Ron "we need more players. I am going to have that hung up tonight." (if I didn't tell you Ron is the captain of the quidich team)

"Here we are," said Harry with disgust in his voice. "We are at the potions class."

"Well, this looks very dreary," said Ladora as the slitherens slithered down the hall.

"Come on," said Hermione "let get some good seats." Hermione got them in the class just as Draco and the other slitherins got to the door."

Potions Class 

"Hello, class" said professor Snape in a slimy voice. "Today we will be making the sleeping potion."

"The sleeping potion," whispered Ron to Hermione "what is the sleeping potion."

"it is" said Snape loudly as he walked over to Ron, Hermione Harry and Ladora "a potion that makes the drinker sleep for many days. Is that what you wanted to know Ron?"

"Yes but not by you," Ron mumbled. Snape turned around in a furry.

"For your class mate griffindors you shall loose 10 no15 points and Ron you shall have detention for a week." Said Snape. "now everyone start working on the potions" said Snape as directions in fancy writing landed in front of each person which was accompanied with the ingredients and a small pot.

"Let me see," said Ladora "I need to add a table spoon of wolfs bane, and a cup of black rose petals."

As Ladora did the last bit of mixing for her sleeping potions Snape said, "everyone. Put some of your sleeping potion in the container that is in front of you, and then bring it up to me."

Quickly Ladora filled her bottle up and brought it up.

"Ladora I will see you at lunch for the advance potions," said Snape as Ladora walked back to her caldron.

"Well, I guess we are going to have the displeasure of having her in our class," said Draco to some other slitherens.

"Yes, and I shall have the dislike of having you in my class." Said Ladora as she walked to her cauldron. Once she got over there she emptied it and met Ron and Harry out side the classroom.

Fortune telling

"welcome class" said Firenze as Ladora walked in with Ron and Harry. "take a seat anywhere."

Ladora climbed a tree and lied down on the branches.

"Class I am Firenze. Yes, I am a centar. Now class in divination you don't use crystal balls and see into the future, you watch the stars and read their stories. The centars believe that the stars hold the past present and future in themselves. You just have to read them right."

"Uh excuse me Firenze," said Ladora "but if the stars hold the past, if you didn't know your past could you find it from there?"

"Well, yes you could. Why?" said Frienze.

"Oh," said Ladora searching for words. "I... i... I was just wondering, that is all.

"Well then class the first thing we will do today is pick a clump of stars that has already been told its tale and find it. You first chose what you think it says then you will look it up in these books," said Frienze as he passed out some books.

Hallway with Ron

As Ladora was starting to go over to the potions class Ron came over. "He, Ladora, would you, well; want me to walk you to potions?"

"Oh thanks Ron," said Ladora as the started off.

"Ladora," said Ron, "why did you ask about seeing the past in Divination?"

"I..I... I was curios that's all," said Ladora. "Oh, look. We are at potions well see you later."

"Ya, by," said Ron as Ladora walked into the class room.

Advanced Potions

"Hello, class," said Snape as every one took their seats. You are hear for advanced potions. Today you shall be learning how to make Shalperon. Shalperon is a potion that when right will make any type of bite or cut heal within moments. All the things you will need is in front of you. Today you will be researching where the potion came from and for the next week writing a report. In class for the week you will be practicing making it."

At that books appeared in front of each student. Ladora was looking through Potions of the world when she heard a voice from behind her saying...

"you shouldn't be hear, this is a slitherin class. If you don't leave, well it won't be pleasant"

(The reason she was told this is because in this class slitherens usually plan ways to play tricks on people. Now they can't.)

Ladora silently worked though this abuse.

As Ladora started up the hall she heard the voice again but this time starting to say a spell...

"draldon, dreck silver sleek,"

Ladora new this spell. It is an action spell. Once the spell is finished the person it was said to has to do what ever the spell sayer says. Quick as a whip Ladora spun around and saw that DRACO was saying this she quickly and loudly said...

"Bounds let fly to the sayers mouth"

And with that Draco couldn't say a thing.

Thank you draco for giving me a reason for shutting you up." Said Ladora as she turned away and went to her next class.

Bedroom

Once ladora got to her bed she slipped the pacage she got that morning out of her bag. Then she closed the curtain. Slowly and trembling she opened the pacage and to her delight it was from her guardian lupin! The letter said...

Dear Ladora,

This is a comunicatior so that I wont have to send letters but can talk through this. I will call Friday morning.

From

someone

At that she looked out the window and saw he was right, so she went to bed hoping no one would get hurt.

To the great hall

"Wake up Ladora, we want to get the showers," said ginni.

Quick as a mouse Ladora got out of bed and down to the showers. After her shower she waited for ginni to be done.

"ginni," said ladora once ginni was finally done "do you want to go down now to the great hall or wait?"

"I am going down but you don't have too," said ginni.

"I will go too I guess," said ladora as they got to the door then ladora heared her bird. It was swuacking quite loudly.

"Ginny, I will meat you their. I need to see what is the matter,"said Ladora.

When Ladora made it up and to her bird she saw that the sphere that was in the box was flying around. Ladora grabed the sphere and put it in her bed and closed the curtains and covered up her face.

"what took you so long." said a masculant eiry voice.

"I...I forgot about are meeting, I am sorry."

"Well, don't let that happen again. You are very sneaky. You tell me to give my letters to a bird that is yours and yet you don't tell me where you live. The bird brings you the letters."

"I feel safer that way. Now can we get to the business? I don't like talking to you. I have been sending you money so I can learn about my parents so tell." Said Ladora hiding her fright.

"Well since you are all business all I will tell you is that your parent were killed by voldamort, though they got in his way so I give them no sympathy," said the voice in a evil tone.

"Well I do," said ladora then she shut of the communicator.

At that ladora uncovered her face and went back down the stairs and saw Ron putting up the quidich tryout sheet. Ladora walked over to see what it said.

"Hi ladora," said ron In a very cheerful voice.

"Hi, so tryouts are satuday morning. I can make it."

"Good. Would you mind waiting a minute to go down to the great hall. Harrry and Hermione already left."

"Sure," said Ladora as she sat down in a big bouncy evergreen colored fainting couch.

After about five minutes ron was back.

"ready to go," asked ron.

"yep" said ladora who was already half way out the door.

In the hallway

"Ladora," said Ron "why did you ask Firenze if the stars could tell someones past?"

"Well because I... why do you ask?"

"Well because Harry started to ask about it. He doesn't know his parents and he wants to. Now you answer my question."

"Well, I was just curiose. I wanted to know about the person who sent me the package."

"Who! Does this have to do with the package you got yesterday,"

"Yes, it does... you cant tell anyone what I am telling you but in the package was a communicator from someone. I don't know who it is from."

"Really, you don't know who it is from! You should tell dumbledore." Said Ron.

"NO, you can't and I can't tell. He or They know about my parents. I want to know."

"Wait a minute, what about your parents."

"All I know is Voldamort killed them. I don't know anything else about my past. I can't remember anything before 6. I am living in a hotel from money my parents left. I know that because gringots told me. Believe me?"

"yes but promise we will talk later and you will think about telling Dumbledor about this messenger," said Ron.

"Okay," said a defeated Ladora.

Then they walked into the great hall.

The Great Hall

"Hi Ron, what took you so long," said Harry.

"I had to put up some signs and Ladora and I talked on the way here."

"Well, now that you are here why don't you two sit down. Harry wants to ask Ladora about something," said Hermione.

"What did you want to ask me about Harry," asked Ladora.

"Well, why did you ask frienze if someone could see their past in the stars," asked Harry.

"I...I wondered because I have a friend who want to know, why," said Ladora.

"oh," said Harry in a disappointed voice.

Ladora almost told him really why, but then the mail came. There was acloud of birds all flying over head. If you did a wild shot at the ceiling you would hit a bird.Slowly and steadly a leader landed infromt of Ladora.

"who is the box from?" asked ron.

"It is from a few friends I made this summer."

"Who is the friends, not to be pushy," asked Harry.

"Rons older brothers," Ladora said then she whispered "they have stink bombes in them."

"Oh," said ron who sounded very relieved.

At the end of breakfast

"ron, can we go for a quick walk I want to talk to you," said ladora.

"Sure," said ron getting up.

As they left the room harry and Hermione were a little confused but didn't get into it.

In the hall way

"Ron, I have decieded to tell dumbledor. Naby he could tell me aboutmy parents instead."

"Good. We can tell him after breakfast." Said ron.

Dumbledors office.

"is this dumbledoors office? All I see is a giant falcon," said Ladora.

"yes, we need the password. I ask Harry for it. He told me but wondered why I needed it. I didn't tell though."

"good, now lets say the password ron."

"Oh, right Silver mists of thoughts."

All of a sudden the falcon was turning around. You could see a stair case. Slowly they walked up it. At the top they saw dombledor over by his desk.

"I wondered when you would come to me about your parents ladora," said dumbledor.

"How did, oh ya. You are dumbledor," said Ladora.

"ladora remember the sphere" said ron.

"what shere," said Dumbledor in a worried voice.

Ladora told him everything.

"ladora, bring me that right away. It needs to be destroyed." Said dumbledor.

Of corse ladora did that and once dumbledor took it he told ladora, "I will ask frienze to help you find your past but never EVER do this again, understand?"

"yes but also can frinze help harry with his parents too," asked ladora.

"no, but you can."

"what," said Ladora "how?"

"you shall learn that in due time."

"but can you give me something to start with"

At that Dumbledor brought them to the stairs. As the got on and it started to turn he said

"The truth releases, remember, the truth releases"

How was that. I know it wasn't my best but still pease review. Also if you know any good news sights please include them in your review. I am looking for some.

TheGrinch

Ps I am not sure if I should change my name to the The Iviest


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By The Iviest

Hallway

"I wonder what Dumbledore meant," said Ladora.

"I do too. Well maybe he meant that when you learn your past you will be able to peace together his?" said Ron who had taking a wild tab at that one.

"Well, I guess I will find out in due time," said Ladora.

"Oh ya, said Ron as he started to run down the hallway so he could get to his class "remember to be to Quidich try outs. They are at three."

"Okay," said Ladora as she walked to Herbology.

Herbology with Harry

"Okay class, today we are going to work on planting Herbo-roots. Does anyone know what those are?" asked the teacher as she looked around the class room "Harry, do you know?"

"Well, no," said Harry very sheepishly. All the Slitherins especially Draco sent Harry smug looks.

"Well, does ANYONE know what Herbo-roots are," asked the teacher who was very cranky. Ladora raised her hand. The teacher, very relieved that someone studied over the summer said "go ahead Ladora."

"Well," said Ladora "Herbo-root is a type of plant that helps stop itching and swelling of any type of bites. The reason it is called Herbo-root is that the part of the plant that holds the medicine is the root."

"Very good," said the teacher "now everyone, wear these gloves. When young the roots are poisonous so you need to be careful. Everyone get in groups of two."

"Um, Ladora... would you mind working with me?" asked Harry VERY sheepishly.

"Of course I will," said Ladora.

That class went well for the both of them. After class Harry walked off to go to his next class and Ladora went in the opposite direction.

"Well, see what we have here, a little smarty pants," said a voice from behind Ladora.

Ladora turned around to see a blond haired Slitherin.

"Well, thank you for the complement," said Ladora through clenched teeth.

"Your very unwelcome...what's your name?" said the Slitherin.

"Ladora, if you have to know. What is yours?"

"My name is Draco, though you can call me perfect" said Draco who was smiling at his very bad joke. (I don't even know where the joke is!"

"I would say you're far from bad, let alone perfect," said Ladora as she walked away.

"Well," said Draco as he grabbed Ladoras arm "I think a very rude person just tried to walk away from me."

"Well," said Ladora as she yanked her arm from Draco said "you can think what you like as long as you don't touch me."

At that Ladora walked off. Draco was a bit battered that someone dared to do that. He went to his next class thinking about Ladora.

Going to Quidich try outs.

Ladora was storming through the hallways to get to Gryffindor house for her broom. She was mad that Draco or anyone who dared act that way.

"Ladora," said Ron "what's the matter? Got a detention or sumin?"

"NO," said Ladora very coldly "the problem is Draco... the one from Slitherin."

"OH, that guys everyone's problem. Pay no attention to him," said Ron as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am just getting my broom," said Ladora "would you mind waiting a second for me?"

"Sure! I will be here for when you come down." Said Ron.

As quick as a pixy Ladora was back.

"Ready," said Ladora as she and Ron started to walk down to the field.

The rest of the way down to the field they were silent.

Quidich Tryouts.

"Welcome everyone to Quidich try outs," said Ron. "We are going to play against Hufflepuff to find out who is good in their postitions. So, what are your positions?"  
Seeker said Harry, beater, said Ladora beater said another girl who was in her 4th year. They kept going around.

"Okay everyone. We are going to do this by putting all our players on the field at one time or another. If you don't pass I will call you off." Said Ron.

"Well, here we go," said Ladora who was nervous.

On the field both teams started out with overall bad players. Ladora, who was on was doing a great job. One bludger was going strait for Harry! She yelled "DUCK!!!" to Harry, which he did and she sent the bludger back to where it came from. The practice kept going like that.

"Well," said Ron "now we know who will be in our quidich team," said Ron to the ten players that were left, which had Harry and Ladora.

"I made it," said Ladora who was VERY relieved.

"Well, ya! I knew you were gona make it when you blocked that bludger that was coming at me," said Harry "good job."

Harry and Ron walked off to go to their next class while Ladora went over to the Forbidden Forest.

The Centaurs worries

She slowly crept towards the forest. She peered in to see some centaurs. She hunched down so that they couldn't see them. They all were standing around a big old stump and talking.

"We should stay out of this!" said an old centaur that had white hair.

"No we need to help, if we don't do anything then HE will come here too!" said a young centaur that had blond hair.

"You heard what Dumbledor said," said an elderly Centaur. "He said how HE won't stop at the wizard and human world; he will go to OUR world."

"But if we stay out of it then naiby he will forget about us." Said the elderly white haired centaur.

"Don't be a fool," said a very old centaur that was at least in his 200's "he will come no matter what. We need to stop him before that happens."

Now that kept going on for hours while Ladora just sat there lisning.

"We will talk about this more later," said the eldest Centaur "there is no use wrangling until we are exhausted."

At that they walked back into the woods. Ladora got up and started to run back to the school to tell Ron but she suddenly stopped. She felt someone was following her. She decided to walk to Hagrids hut. (Hagrid is in charge of grounds)

"Who are you," asked Hagrid when Ladora walked in.

"I am Ladora, I think someone is following me...I came here."

"OH, you are the girl I heard about from the teachers. Too bad I am not still teaching."

"Do you have a back door?" asked Ladora who since HE had risen had become very cautious.

Hagrid responded by saying "Why would you need to use my back..." two people walked into Hagrids hut. They were Harry and Ron!

"Ladora, where have you been?" asked Ron.

"We told the teacher that you couldn't make it to class and was very upset about that but wondered if she could give us your work. She bought it but still..."

"Where the hell were you," said Ron who finished Harry's sentence.

"I...I will tell you later. I should ketch up with the work I missed," said Ladora who truly wanted to finish her work.

"Fine," said Ron who wasn't happy about being kept out of the loop. You see over the week that Ladora had been there Ron and her have formed a brother sister friendship. (Please don't be mad. I will add romance between Ladora and )

At that they said by to Hagrid who was very confused and walked to the castle.

How was that Ericka? What should I change? I think that you won't mind if Ladora got in a relationship with someone besides Ron. Though I almost had those two in a relationship but I have another plan for Ron. Please Email me

Abby

PS write another chapter in one of your stories. Preferably a Harry Potter one.


End file.
